


That's My Good Boy

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Black Panties, Coming Untouched, Dean Is A Good Boy, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Dean Winchester requests a dom but chooses to be surprised. He ends up more than a little satisfied with the results.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280





	That's My Good Boy

Dean kneels on the mat in the center of the room. His dom is due any minute now. Every nerve is on edge as he waits. The soft blindfold takes away his sight, the rough ropes he’s looped around his arms keeps him from touching. He’s dressed in nothing but black panties that barely contain him.

The door opens and his heart starts racing. The door clicks shut, and light footsteps approach him. He feels himself being circled and instantly ensures he’s in the correct posture. Back straight, head down. A large hand cards through his hair momentarily, and he finds himself leaning into the touch.

“Hello, Dean.” The man rumbles out, the sound coming from in front of Dean, sending a shiver down his spine. He’d never considered himself to have a voice kink before, but damn if this new dom couldn’t make him cum from just talking, “Beings this is our first session together I’m going to need you to tell me what your safeword is.”

“Impala, sir.”

“Mine is bumble, however, I would also like to utilize the stoplight system as well in case I'd like to check in with you. Do you understand the stoplight system?”

“Green is all good, yellow a little unsure, and red is safewording.”

Silence fills the room and Dean wonders if they use a different system when he realizes what he’d forgotten, “Sir.”

“Good boy.” The words send a shiver down him that goes straight to his cock. “Ah,” the voice comes out smug, “you want to be my good boy, don’t you Dean?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve read through your information, and I’ve got to say I think our session will be a lot of fun.” A hand runs along his jaw and down his chest. It stops just above the lacey edges of his panties.

“Oh, you really are a good boy. Dressing up for your dom.” He can feel thick fingers running along the lace, both hands now. “This makes me very happy, Dean. You are quite exquisite.”

He can feel his skin get hot, the blush creeping up fast at the compliment.

“Well, isn’t there something you should say?” His dom asks.

“Can’t exactly return the compliment being blindfolded and all, but you sound very hot, Sir.”

Dean’s smirk falls when the fingers leave the lace borders of his panties and grip tight to his hair yanking his head back. “I’ve given you a compliment. It would be in your best interest to thank me rather than sass me. Or do you not want to be my good boy.”

The rush of pain has him grimacing and a little unsteady on his knees, “I’m sorry, Sir. Thank you for the compliment.” The hand releases the vice grip on his hair and brushes down his back.

“I don’t allow my subs to diminish compliments, Dean.” he growls, his face just inches away, “I do not lie to my subs, so when I tell you that you look absolutely ravishing all tied up and dripping wet then I mean it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Strawberry or grape?”

“Um, strawberry.” Dean answers unsurely.

“Open your mouth, stick your tongue out.” Dean does as he’s told and is rewarded a moment later with a condom wrapped cock teasing at his mouth. He can smell the artificial strawberry that coats the latex.

“Tap your foot once for yellow, twice for red. Right now I want you to show me how good you can suck my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Dean nods greedily, wanting desperately to get his face fucked by his mystery dom. He isn’t left waiting. One hand grips into his hair, the other lines the cock up to his lips. Dean wets his lips before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around it, finding it to be perfectly thick. The dom drops his hand from the cock, now using both hands to grip into Dean’s hair.

He curses the condom for keeping him from playing with the slit and tasting precum but teases at the head with his tongue before taking it down his throat. He builds up a rhythm, constantly pushing further and further down until he’s challenging his gag reflex.

He moans when his dom’s grip tightens in his hair, moans again when he beats out his gag reflex and is able to deepthroat. But nothing beats the moan that comes when his dom starts fucking into his throat.

He lets his mouth go slack, keeping his tongue still and handing the control over. “Such a good boy,” his dom’s voice lower than it had been before, “Such a beautiful mouth you’ve got, Dean. Feels so good.”

There’s spit dripping out of his mouth and he’s achingly hard, ready to burst out of his panties. He damn near falls forward when his dom withdraws his cock completely, only saved by the firm hands gripping his hair.

“I think you’ve earned yourself a reward, don’t you?”

“Not ready to cum yet, Sir.”

A baritone laugh echoes through the room, “I didn’t say anything about letting you cum, Dean. You’ve been good. Too good to let me be done with you so soon. I’m glad we’re on the same page about that.”

Light footsteps circle him, fingers running down his arms to where his elbows. “Stand.”

Dean obeys. Slowly so he doesn’t fall right back over. The hands on his elbows guide him up, but don’t let go for another minute. When they do let go, he feels the rope around his arms coming undone and his arms fall to his sides.

Firm hands rub up and down where the rope was digging into his skin. His mystery dom steps forward, his hard cock pressing into Dean’s ass. Hands wrap around the back of his own, taking control of Dean’s movements. One hand sweeps up his stomach to tease at his nipples, the other sinks low but not quite low enough. Dean doesn’t know which to focus on.

“This blindfold is doing you an injustice.” The deep voice says right into his ear, “If only you could see how wonderfully you fill these out. There’s a dark spot where you’ve been leaking. It’s very tempting, Dean. It makes me want to sink down and have a taste. It begs for me to rock against it, feel my own cock rut against yours until I make a mess of you.”

Dean’s breath hitches, God that sounds good. Sounds fucking perfect. “However,” the hand that was teasing at the edges of the panties slides up and rests on his stomach, “I made a plan and would very much like to stick to it.”

The hot breath on his ear changes into a wet open mouthed kiss as his dom takes advantage of his throat. A quick nip to his earlobe before he talks again, “Would my good boy like to hear my plan?”

Dean nods, unable to find his voice as the teasing to his nipples increases, “I was hoping to get you to ruin your own panties.” Another bite to his ear and the voice drops to a low whisper, “I want to make you cum untouched, Dean.”

It barely registers to Dean that his body is shaking with need as his dom nips and sucks along his throat. The hand resting on his stomach is pulled back behind him, palm facing towards his dom. It’s lowered down a firm stomach to the hard cock pressing against his ass now void of the condom.

“You may touch.” His dom says as he releases his grip on Dean’s hand, bringing it up to wrap it in Dean’s hair. Dean wastes no time wrapping his hand around his dom’s cock. His head is too fuzzy at this point and the angle is a little awkward, but it feels amazing to have it in his hand.

His dom sucks bruises into his neck and on his shoulders, one hand pulling his head to the side by his hair for better access and the other hand teasing one nipple after the other. His senses slowly blend together, but he feels the heat rising in his gut all the same.

Wet kisses trail back up to his ear and three words is all it takes, “Cum for me.”

Dean is lowered to his knees, shaking in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

“That’s my good boy.” His dom says, petting his hands over Dean’s slightly sweaty skin. He must have moved to his front because that’s where the sound came from.

He’s loose with satisfaction, head the perfect kind of foggy, “Wanna hear you finish.”

“Such a good boy, of course you do.” A single finger tips his head up, “Beautiful. You have no idea how absolutely beautiful you look right now, Dean. Please let me finish on those perfectly messy panties of yours.”

“Please, sir.” Instead of being pulled to stand like he expected, he hears his dom drop down to his knees in front of him.

One hand reaches out, touching over each of the bruises he’s sure are left on his neck. He can hear the other working over the thick cock between them. It takes all of his willpower to keep his hands behind his back like a good sub.

His dom’s forehead drops against his own, the deep moans being breathed into the air are beyond pornographic. The feel of hot cum spilling onto his panties almost enough to make him hard all over again.

He’s unsure how long they stay like that. Foreheads together, just breathing in their collective haze. Eventually, his dom gets up, “Just going to get a washcloth.”

He comes back and helps Dean stand, stripping him of his panties. The washcloth is warm as his dom cleans the mess they’d made. He feels relaxed in every sense of the word as he’s guided to where he’s pretty sure he saw a couch when he got here.

“Sit.” He obeys without question, falling into the soft leather. He hears shuffling around but is too dazed to really pay it any attention.

His dom comes back, setting something beside Dean. One foot is tapped and Dean lifts it. Then the other. He laughs when he realizes that his dom is dressing him.

“Don’t think I’ve ever had someone help me put my clothes back on.”

“I hope it doesn’t bother you. I just prefer to do aftercare fully clothed.”

“Ain’t no problem, just think it’s kind of funny.” He lets his dom pull on his clothes. Fresh boxer briefs, jeans, socks, and a henley.

“May I take off the blindfold?”

“Do I want to see the sex god who just made me cum untouched, fuck yes.” His dom laughs at that, and Dean feels those heavenly thick fingers slide up his blindfold.

It takes a second for him to see clearly, but when he does he finds it very hard to stop looking. The first thing he sees is a set of ocean blue eyes staring back at him. He takes in the rest of the man’s appearance. Sex-fucked dark hair, white button up shirt, and jeans covering what might be the thickest thighs Dean’s ever seen.

“Fuck you’re hot.” And Dean is almost overwhelmed by how irresistible the smile he gets in return is, “Please tell me I get to know your name.”

“Castiel. And I hope it isn’t too forward of me, but I tucked my number into your pocket before I dressed you.”

“Aw, that’s my good boy.” Dean teases, pulling Castiel up onto the couch with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Be a good little bitch and give me kudos ;)
> 
> Love y'all, let me know what worked for you and what needs work.


End file.
